


As Much As You're Willing To Give

by diamondforger



Category: Ultraman Gaia
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: Fujimiya and Gamu find each other after years apart.
Relationships: Fujimiya Hiroya/Takayama Gamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	As Much As You're Willing To Give

Fujimiya hated cities. Everything was too crowded, too loud and the buildings were so tall he could barely see the sky. Every second he spent there made him wish he was back on the coast with only the sound of the ocean for company. 

But going back to the city was necessary sometimes. He needed food, clothes and more importantly the money to acquire them. He supposed he was lucky so many universities were willing to pay him just to detail his time as Agul. It was dull, recounting the same stories over and over again, often to those determined to twist his story to suit their narratives, but he'd accepted it. 

This time had been especially tiring. The professor had been far too interested in battle tactics and uncovering just how strong an Ultraman could be. Fujimiya had spent hours trying to drag the conversation to more interesting subjects, but the man kept coming back to it. Kept focusing on the destruction that Fujimiya had wrought like it was some passive numbers game and not a series of real tragedies. Fujimiya had nearly stormed out after several gentle attempts at convincing the man that Gamu was really the person to contact about firepower had failed. The man had seemed oddly amused by the suggestion, which only made Fujimiya angrier. 

At least it paid well. 

Just more night sleeping in a cheap hotel bed and Fujimiya could go back to comfortable solitude. 

He lingered on campus after the interview as the sky slowly turned dark. It wasn't nearly as nice as a real forest, but the campus was pretty. Trees in full bloom and well kept lawns where students were lying around, chatting and studying. Still far too crowded for his liking, but much better than the suffocating busyness of rest of the city. 

"Fancy seeing you here."

Fujimiya turned, back stiffening in preparation for a fight. Not many people recognized him, but when they did is was almost always from some horrid news story turning him into a cartoonish eco-terrorist. 

Seeing a familiar face didn't do anything to calm his nerves. 

"What are you doing here, Gamu?"

Gamu looked good, Fujimiya had to admit. Much better than when they'd last fought together. The near permanent dark circles under his eyes were gone and his face looked fuller and warmer than Fujimiya remembered. His clothes were well fitted enough that it was obvious he'd only gotten stronger over time. 

"This is my school. I'm finally working on my doctorate," Gamu said as he stepped forward slowly. He paused after the movement, looking up a Fujimiya curiously. "You didn't tell me you were going to be in town. If I'd known I'd have offered to show you the sights, or taken you out to dinner."

"I'm not interested in tourism," Fujimiya said. Part of him just wanted to storm off with no explanation. It was irrational. Gamu had been nothing but kind to him, but being around the man again, it brought back memories, too many of them unpleasant. 

"Are you interested in food?" Gamu said, taking another careful step forward. "It'd be my treat."

Gamu wasn't exactly close, he was still a good foot or two away, but it was close enough that Fujimiya could see the scars on the man's face. The were faded, but Fujimiya knew where to look. The were several indents that stood out on Gamu's forehead when his eyebrows creased and a couple darker lines across his cheeks. Fujimiya wanted to reach out and touch them, to see if they had the same odd smoothness as his own scars. 

"I don't know if that'd be a good idea," Fujimiya said, forcing himself to look away, "I'm not really one for small talk."

"I don't want small talk," Gamu said, almost indignantly, "I get enough of that from the other grad students. I want to hear about what you're doing. It's been so long since..." 

Gamu trailed off, looking into the distance. His usual air of confidence dropped as he mumbled under his breath. "I can't really talk about what happened with anyone else."

"No one else can really understand," Fujimiya said with a sigh. It was a bad idea. He'd been avoiding everyone from those days for a reason, but there was something about being around Gamu again. Something that just felt right. Fujimiya didn't quite want to admit it, but he did miss people. Near everyone he met treated him with mistrust and he never stayed anywhere long enough to change their minds. 

"Is that a yes?" 

"I guess." 

Gamu's face lit up and Fujimiya to bit back a smile of his own. He wondered if Gamu was always this enthusiastic about little things. Maybe he'd know that if he'd stuck around. 

Gamu grabbed Fujimiya's arm, already launching into the story of how he'd ended up in the doctoral program as he lead them across campus. Fujimiya did his best to pay attention even as heat flooded his body. It'd been so long since anyone touched him. Even then it was always a quick handshake or a quick nudge. 

Gamu's touch was the opposite. It was casual, almost presumptive how confident Gamu's grip on his arm was. Especially considering how things had ended between them. It made Fujimiya wonder if Gamu even remembered... but he had to. How could either of them forget that day? 

Thankfully, the walk wasn't long. Gamu pulled them into a little ramen shop just off campus. It was so small Fujimiya wouldn't have even seen it without guidance, but it was packed. Packed with a lot of very rowdy college students. 

"This is a bit much for me." Fujimiya had to lean down to yell in Gamu's ear. There was almost no room to to stand and they were practically pressed against each other. Fujimiya wished he could enjoy the warmth of another body against his, but there was so much noise and movement around him. He hated crowds more every passing year. 

"We're not eating here." Gamu's breath was hot on Fujimiya's jaw as lifted himself up on his toes to reply. "It's takeout and I know a good place to sit and eat." 

A couple more customers came through the door, knocking Fujimiya forward. He instinctively grabbed the man in front of him to steady himself. Gamu responded by wrapping an arm around Fujimiya's waist to steady him. The whole shop felt unbearably warm as Fujimiya found his footing again. He didn't want to let go of Gamu, but he forced himself to pull away as soon as he was secure. Gamu wasn't quite as quick, his hand rested on Fujimiya's hip for several moments before he dropped it, turning to look at the menu. 

Fujimiya pretended to look as well as he searched Gamu's expression for any hint that this was strange. Gamu didn't seem the least bit bothered by any of this. Not the closeness, the touching, or the heat between them that was driving Fujimiya crazy. 

Maybe it was just the shop. All of the voices were warping into a grating wall of sound and Fujimiya couldn't even think straight as he squinted at the menu. It'd only been a couple minutes but he desperately needed fresh air. 

"Could you order for me?" he asked, leaning towards Gamu again while doing his best to not actually touch him. "This is too much."

Gamu looked confused for a moment before a moment of realization crossed his face. "Oh yeah, I guess you're not used to this. It's fine. you can wait outside."

Fujimiya didn't waste a second extracting himself from the shop. The second he was back out on the street, his nerves started falling away. Well, most of them did. There was still that nagging emotion tugging at his chest. 

It happened every time he got too close to Gamu. There was that connection between the two of them that only seemed to grow stronger over time not matter how many walls Fujimiya tried to put up. He'd hoped going off on his own would have weakened the feelings, but it only felt worse now. 

Fujimiya took a deep breath, looking around the busy street as he waiting for Gamu. It occurred to him that this was his chance to run. He could easily walk away and not look back. He'd already manged to avoid Gamu for years without really trying. 

He didn't want to run, not really. He didn't want Gamu to know he still had feelings either. But it was only one night. He could hold himself together for one night. 

"Sorry about that." Gamu's hand was warm on Fujimiya's shoulder, startling the man out of his thoughts. "I didn't think that it'd be that busy."

"It's fine." Fujimiya didn't pull away as much as he thought he should. "So where are we eating?"

"Roof of the science building," Gamu said. His hand dropped from Fujimiya's shoulder as he started down the street. "It's the best place to see the stars around here. I'm sure it'll seem like nothing for you, but the light pollution around here-"

"It's going to rain." Fujimiya interrupted him without thinking. He could practically taste the electricity in the air. It wasn't just rain, a whole storm was coming. 

Gamu stopped in his tracks, squinting up at the sky. "I don't see rain clouds," he said, pouting in a way that shouldn't have as cute as it was, "I thought the forecast said it'd be clear."

"We've got less than an hour before it starts," Fujimiya said, "Don't ask me how I know. I just know, and I'm never wrong."

"I guess it's your whole connection to the ocean," Gamu said with a heavy sigh, "I guess we should eat inside then. My place is a couple blocks away."

"Sure." Fujimiya answered quickly. Maybe a little too quickly. He hadn't wanted to seem nervous about the idea, but maybe his haste made him seemed too excited. 

Gamu didn't say anything either way. He just started talking about his research as they walked. He was bright and animated as he explained a new device he'd been testing. Fujimiya didn't know much about hologram technology, but the way Gamu explained everything made it understandable. 

It seemed like no time at all until they were at Gamu's apartment Fujimiya took the food bags, ignoring the way their hands brushed as Gamu handed them over. 

Gamu's apartment was a complete mess. Spare parts and loose paper covered near every surface. It wasn't dirty by any means, but Fujimiya couldn't even find a spot to put down the food. 

"This was the part I was talking about," Gamu was moving around the apartment, picking up a circuit board from a random pile. "Yes, I know the soldering is atrocious, This is a test version and I'll be neater next time."

"Are we going to... eat?"

Gamu froze, a faint blush coming to his face. He placed the stuff down before clearing off a section of his kitchen table. "I'm sorry. I just... I miss the Alchemy Stars sometimes. There's a lot of smart people in this program, but none of them are working in my area. Not to mention a lot of the technology I'm basing this on isn't available to the public. There's just no one to talk to."

"I didn't have access to that tech either." Fujimiya quickly pulled out the food. He didn't bother to wait for Gamu before digging in. He was hungrier than he realized, and it gave him something to focus on rather than scanning the room for any information about Gamu's life in the time since they'd last seen each other. He was curious, but it felt too invasive. He hadn't earned that level intimacy. 

"Not officially," Gamu said with knowing smile, "Come on. I know you hacked our system. You could have read anything you wanted."

Fujimiya let a smile tug at his mouth. It was pointless flattery, but Gamu was right. XIG had been easy to break into. "I didn't find much of interest. I had no intention of making weapons."

"Neither do I," Gamu said as he dug into his own food, "A lot of people want to know all about how we killed monsters, but you know I never cared about that. There's still useful stuff in there if you know where to look."

"I suppose."

There was a moment of silence as they continued eating. Fujimiya was more than used to pretending to be calm in stressful situation, but Gamu did not share that skill. His leg was bouncing as he ate and he kept shifting around in his chair. Fujimiya wished he could convince himself to just let Gamu squirm until he broke down and admitted what was wrong, but he was getting impatient. 

"What's wrong?'

Gamu fidgeted with his bowl a little more. "I just want to come clean about something."

"You set up this meeting?"

Gamu's eyes widened and he bit back a nervous laugh. "Oh... that obvious?"

"It took me a bit," Fujimiya admitted. It'd taken him an embarrassingly long time if he was being honest. The shock of seeing Gamu again had chased the questions out of his mind. But why a professor who already had one Ultraman going to his school pay good money to talk to another? "But yeah, you could have done a better job of covering your tracks."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to." Gamu relaxed a bit. "I didn't want to lie at all, but every other attempt I've made to contact you failed completely."

"Most people would stop trying." 

"Do you want that?"

There was silence again. Fujimiya stared at his food, wishing he'd never agreed to this in the first place. Every time he let Gamu get close the man found another way to worm his way under Fujimiya's skin. 

"Why?"

"Why what? Gamu said. 

Fujimiya could feel the weight of Gamu's stare as he continued to stare down at his half eaten ramen. "Why bother? I left, and I didn't even say goodbye. Most people would have moved on."

"Not after what we went through together."Gamu leaned over the table, hand coming to rest over Fujimiya's. "There only two of us on this whole planet, Fujimiya. I don't want to go through this life alone, especially when I don't have to."

"You were never alone. You had an entire international organization helping you." Fujimiya jerked his hand away, slumping back in his chair. 

"They don't understand." Gamu was on his feet, pacing around the kitchen frantically. "I mean you're right, you are. It’s just... it’s different. Being an Ultraman is different. Who the fuck am I supposed to talk to about that?”

They both jumped as lightning flashed outside and a loud crack of thunder shook the apartment. Fujimiya glared at the windows already streaked with heavy rain. “I should go before this gets any worse,” he said quietly. 

“The storm will pass in a couple hours.” Gamu’s shoulders slumped as he stared out the window. “You should stay. Wait it out.”

“I’m not afraid of a little water.” Fujimiya tried to force a confident smirk, but it felt pathetic and fake. 

“I’m not going to stop you.” Gamu walked over to Fujimiya, hand coming to rest on his shoulder. “But I want you to stay.”

The wind and rain thrashed against the windows as Fujimiya looked up at the other man. “My plane leaves tomorrow.”

Gamu’s hand slowly slid up Fujimiya’s shoulder to his neck, palm warm as it came up to cup his face. “I’ll call you a cab in the morning. Fujimiya, please.”

Fujimiya’s face burned where Gamu was touching him and Gamu’s gaze was heavy enough that he couldn’t bring himself to move. “I thought you wanted to talk,” Fujimiya said even as he leaned forward, body was aching for more. 

“I want to do a lot of things with you.” Gamu hand lifted Fujimiya’s chin as he leaned down. “But it seems we only have one night and there was one thing that I really wanted to try with you again.”

So he hadn't forgotten. Hadn't forgotten Fujimiya's stupid, impulsive decision. Right before the battle they'd believed would be their last, he'd kissed Gamu. Grabbed him by the jacket and kissed him until they'd both run out of air. There'd been no thought of consequence because it'd been a kiss goodbye. He'd been convinced this was their last battle and there was no way they'd both make it out alive. And he'd been determined to ensure the one to survive would be Gamu. 

His determination turned out to be unnecessary. They'd won. They both came out alive and uninjured and Fujimiya hadn't known how to process that. So he left. Left without a goodbye or even a note explaining where he was going. He didn't know how he could, not after admitting his feelings the way he had. 

"You really want this? Want me?" Fujimiya's voice shook as he tried to process what was happening. Was he seriously being forgiven so easily? 

Gamu nodded confidently, a small smile playing across his lips. He leaned in, lips brushing Fujimiya's. "I tried to move on, but no one kissed me like you did," he whispered against Fujimiya's mouth. 

All thoughts of resistance melted away as Fujimiya grabbed Gamu by the shirt, pulling him close. He didn't have much experience with kissing. There'd been a couple encounters in his journeys, two lonely people taking comfort in a stranger for the night, but those were few and far between. 

None of them had felt like this. Kissing Gamu felt hot, intense, and effortless. Their mouths seemed to fit together like they'd been doing this for years. Even when they had to pull apart to breathe, Fujimiya felt warm and calm. 

"I want you, Fujimiya," Gamu said, brushing the hair out of Fujimiya's eyes, "I want as much of you as you're willing to give."

There was the catch. Gamu was happy where he was, but Fujimiya would never be happy living like that. "I can't stay." He stood, arms still wrapped around Gamu, "I have mission. I need to keep moving."

"I understand that." Gamu leaned in, tucking his head under Fujimiya's chin. "I don't want you to be unhappy... but is it too much to ask for you to visit every once in awhile? Or just call. I could travel to you."

"Would you be happy with that?" Fujimiya arms tightened around Gamu. It was one thing for him to hang on to these old feelings, but Gamu was... normal. As normal as anyone could be with in their situation. He deserved someone that would be there for him. 

"I would." Gamu's shifted, lips brushing against Fujimiya's neck. "I'd rather have you some of the time than not have you at all."

"Gamu..."

Gamu let out a soft breath, pressing gentle kisses against Fujimiya's neck. "You don't need to give me an answer right now. Let's go to bed and talk about the future in the morning."

Gamu was right about one thing. There was no point in worrying about the future at the moment. There were together and in each others arms, they should enjoy that. 

"Let's do that."

Gamu laughed. He grabbed Fujimiya by the collar, pulling him down into a kiss before leading him back towards the bedroom. Fujimiya barely had time to register that the bedroom was somehow even more messy than the rest of the apartment, with only the bed being free of random projects, before he was being pushed onto the bed. 

Gamu was standing over him, undressing quickly. 

"What's the rush? We have all night." Fujimiya wanted to sound casual, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. Gamu was already shirtless and even in the darkness Fujimiya could see he was breathtaking. 

Gamu smirked at Fujimiya as he started undoing his belt. "I'm sorry. Would you rather I go back to troubleshooting-"

Fujimiya yanked Gamu down onto the bed, climbing on top of him. "That's not what I was suggesting," he said hands wandering over Gamu's bare chest. He trailed kisses down Gamu's neck and shoulders, savoring warmth of Gamu's skin under his hands and the sounds he made. 

Fujimiya's hand slipped into Gamu's pants and the man gasped, grinding against the touch. "Please, Fujimiya."

Gamu's voice was so open and desperate that Fujimiya couldn't even think about teasing any more. He pushed Gamu's pants down, trailing kisses down his chest.Gamu moaned low in his throat when Fujimiya's hand wrapped around his cock. He grabbed aimlessly at Fujimiya's jacket, but the man brushed him away. 

"I've wanted to do this for years," Fujimiya said as he scooted back on the bed. It wasn't normally something he'd admit. He'd spent years grappling with the guilt that so many of his fantasies involved making Gamu fall apart under him, but here in the dark it felt so easy to confess. 

Gamu fell back on the bed, eyes closing as Fujimiya worked him up. He pressed a couple kisses against Gamu's hip, squeezing his thighs teasingly. Gamu whimpered, hands tangling in the bed sheets as his hips twitched. The whimper turned into a moan as Fujimiya ran his tongue up Gamu's cock. 

"Yes," Gamu said, "You're so good."

"I've barely even started," Fujimiya said. He waited for Gamu's sigh of exasperation before finally taking the cock into his mouth. 

Gamu gasped, hips jerking against Fujimiya's mouth. His hands tangled in Fujimiya's hair tugging for a moment only to quickly let go when Fujimiya gagged. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Don't apologize." Fujimiya barely took a moment to brush Gamu off before his mouth was back on him. He knew he could handle a little roughness,even liked it sometimes, but now wasn't the time to test his limits. 

He watched Gamu's face intently as he continued to work his shaft. Gamu was expressive and loud as he trembled under Fujimiya's attention. It felt so easy. The normal nerves Fujimiya felt when trying to gauge a new partner were barely there. Everything felt warm and sharp even as the sounds of the rain grew louder against the window. 

Fujimiya grew bolder in his movements as Gamu cock grew stiffer in his mouth. He was getting close and Fujimiya could feel himself getting hard just from the anticipation of getting to watching Gamu come. 

"Wait." Gamu was pushing Fujimiya away. "I don't want to finish like this."

Fujimiya pulled away reluctantly, but he didn't have much time to complain before Gamu's hands were all over him. He let himself be undressed, biting back a sigh as Gamu's hands wandered over his bare skin. 

There was a flash of lightning and Gamu stopped abruptly. He reached for something past Fujimiya's head and the room filled with light. Fujimiya squinted at the sudden brightness, as Gamu hand's slid over his chest again. The touches were different, gentle and nervous.

"What happened?" Gamu asked quietly as he traced a scar on Fujimiya's stomach. 

"I don't remember." It wasn't a lie. All of the injuries started to blend together after a while. "It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me," Gamu said, tracing another scar on Fujimiya's shoulder. "There's so many of them."

"They don't hurt." Fujimiya had to look away as Gamu's eyes grew wide and full of concern. "Come on, you know how quickly we heal."

Gamu frowned. "That doesn't mean you need to do this to yourself."

Fujimiya reached up to touch the scars on Gamu's forehead. "You used to do the same thing." His hand dropped to Gamu's chest to rest over a scar that was darker and obviously newer than the others. "And it seems like you didn't entirely stop."

"Something came up. I didn't have a choice." Gamu pulled Fujimiya's hand away from his chest. "It wouldn't have happened if you were there watching my back."

That stung. It stung especially because it was true. Fujimiya could name at least three times he'd been serious hurt because he'd been alone. He could easily imagine the same happening to Gamu. 

It felt silly the more he thought about it. He'd been comfortable with his own failings and injuries, but hearing Gamu had been hurt the same way made his stomach with guilt. 

"You can call me if you need me," Fujimiya said as another clap of thunder shook the room. "I'm sorry. I should have been there for you from the beginning."

"Well, you know what they say about the best time to plant a tree," Gamu said with a soft smile. 

"Save the lectures for after we fuck." Fujimiya grabbed Gamu pulling him into another kiss. 

There was a part of the moment that was gone. The rush of excitement had vanished but in it's place was a steady warmth. Their tongues pressed against each other slow and gentle. Gamu's hands were exploring Fujimiya's body, taking time to explore every inch of him as they wandered lower and lower. 

Fujimiya ground up against Gamu taking in the soft gasp he got in return with relish. He was more than ready to move on, there was only one thing getting in the way. Fujimiya hadn't planned for any of this, he was hardly prepared. 

"Do you have stuff?"

"Of course." Gamu broke off the kiss slowly, shifting off the bed. "I did set this up after all."

Fujimiya rolled his eyes, pretending like he wasn't embarrassingly excited for what was next. When Gamu return with condoms and lube, Fujimiya held his hand out instinctively, but was only met with confusion. 

"Did you want to prepare yourself?" Gamu asked, fidgeting with the bottle. "If that'd make you more comfortable, I'd just been looking forward to..." He trailed off, face flushing. 

Fujimiya paused. "Wait... you thought I was going to bottom?"

Gamu's looked as startled as Fujimiya felt. "Yes?"

That was new territory. Fujimiya wanted to be mad at the suggestion, but now that he was thinking about it... It didn't seem like a bad idea. In fact, he was suddenly getting very hard just thinking about it. 

"We can... try that," Fujimiya said, looking down. As much as it felt good to be around Gamu, he was frustrated by how easily the man could get under his skin. 

"You don't need to hold back," Gamu said as he settled himself between Fujimiya's legs, "I can tell how bad you want it."

Any attempt at denial was cut off by Gamu's hand wrapping around Fujimiya's cock, pumping him until he was fully hard Fujimiya whined at the touch, still stubbornly trying to keep from reacting too much. 

"You need to relax." Gamu's voice was low as he pushed Fujimiya's legs up. 

Fujimiya closed his eyes taking a deep breath. He did just need to relax. He trusted Gamu and he wanted this. There was just something in him that didn't want to completely let go. 

A slick finger sunk into him and Fujimiya moaned. He opened his eyes to see Gamu watching him intently as he pressed in a little more, every movement slow and gentle. 

"I'm not fragile." Fujimiya bucked against Gamu hand. "You can move faster."

"I know." Gamu pressed in another finger, and Fujimiya whimpered at the stretch. It was a new, odd feeling, but not unpleasant. "That's not why I'm going slow. I'm enjoying this."

Fujimiya wanted to respond with some snide comment, but then Gamu's fingers curled in him and he lost all sense of words. His hands came up to cover his face as his whole body shook. 

"There we go," Gamu murmured as he continued working Fujimiya open, "Just relax. I've got you."

Fujimiya nodded weakly, still covering his face. Everything felt so good, even if he wasn't used to it. He'd never had the chance to lie back and have someone take care of him, let alone someone who cared this much about him. 

"Let me see your face." Gamu tugged at Fujimiya wrist lightly. "Please."

Fujimiya lowered his hands. Gamu was watching him intently, a faint smile on his lips. 

"That's much better," Gamu said. He shifted on the bed, sliding closer. "Do you think you're ready?" 

Fujimiya nodded, biting his lip. He'd been ready, but he knew saying that would only cause another disagreement. Gamu was determined to be gentle and Fujimiya was finding he didn't really mind it. 

It was still a relief when Gamu's fingers slid out only be replaced with his cock. Fujimiya's struggled to breathe as Gamu pressed against him. He was still tight, but he liked the feeling of the stretch. It was just on the edge of painful, but that made it so much more pleasurable. 

Gamu was still moving slow, every thrust shallow and deliberate as he leaned down to kiss Fujimiya again. Fujimiya grabbed Gamu, hands tangled in his hair as he pressed their faces together. 

Gamu's breath was uneven as his thrusts got deeper and rougher. They were both sweating and shaking as they rocked against each other. Every touch felt like fire and Fujimiya never wanted it to stop. He never wanted to be disconnected from Gamu again. 

When Gamu pulled away from their kiss, Fujimiya moaned, low and needy. His complaints were quickly replaced with more gasped as Gamu took his cock in hand, jacking him of in time with powerful thrusts. 

It didn't take long with that treatment before Fujimiya felt the heat in his stomach build and his whole body starting to shake. 

"Ga-Gamu, Don't... don't stop... I'm..." 

Fujimiya let out one final gasp as pleasure flooded through his body. Every muscle in his body went limp as he came, sinking into the bed. Gamu continued rocking into him for couple more moments before collapsing on top of him, gasping for air. 

Fujimiya wrapped his arms around Gamu, holding him tight. They were both soaked in sweat, but he didn't want to leave. Didn't want to lose the warmth and weight of Gamu against him. 

"Is there any chance this will convince you to stay?" Gamu said, nuzzling in Fujimiya's neck. 

It was enough to give Fujimiya pause. He could almost picture a life like this. He could imagine getting to hold Gamu like this every night. The image was tempting... but incomplete. 

"I can't stay." 

Gamu sighed, pressing soft kisses to Fujimiya's jaw. "I guessed that'd be the answer. I understand. I'm not willing to pack up and follow you on your journey either."

"I'll come back this time." Fujmiya hands wandered over Gamu's body, doing his best to memorize the feeling of it while he could. "I promise." 

"That's all I'm asking," Gamu said. He rolled off Fujimiya despite the man's protest. "Come on, let's take a shower together to wash all this sweat off."

Fujimiya followed him without a second thought. 


End file.
